NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret
by Ziazanime
Summary: Sasuke is addicted to a star named Ramen, Ramen is the most popular band in the country. Ramen Show Case. Sasuke loves Ramen, also known as Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke wants to meet Ramen soo much. What will happen if Sasuke actually does?
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

It was a usual Saturday night with Sasuke Uchiha. Every night Sasuke watched this one show called Ramen Show Case. Sasuke loved it. The show was about a band named Ramen, and behind the scenes footage of how the band is really like. They where the hit throughout the whole country! Everybody loved them. The members in the group where Kiba Inuzuka as guitar, Gaara as drums, Tenten as back singer, Shikamaru Nara as bass, and finally, the lead singer Naruto Uzumaki, who is also known as Ramen himself. As Sasuke was obsessed with Ramen, he only watched his lips and how his hips swung. Sasuke claims he is in love with Ramen, but will never say it out loud. He was just wishing and hoping that he would one day meet Ramen.

Sasuke Uchiha, age 14, sat in his living room with both his fists on the sides of his cheeks, being supported by his elbows on the wooden floor, staring at the television, watching Ramen sing. When Sasuke watched them, he seemed to be in a daze, like everyone else in the bad would tone out, only Ramen would be left standing. "I want to meet Ramen soooo bad! Why cant he at least play a concert here in Konoha?" Sasuke grew in a daze and wondered how it would be to meet Ramen.

The show was 2 hrs long, and Sasuke never got up, even on commercials, he would be glued down to the tv. When the show was over, Sasuke was sad again. He liked watching Ramen soo much. He recorded all of the new episodes every Saturday. All Sasuke really ever watches is Ramen Show Case, not really anything else. Sasuke went up to his room, which had some posters of Ramen's band. But A LOT of posters of Ramen. Sasuke never let anyone over, Sasuke is very popular at school, and would be totally be embarrassed if someone saw this. Sasuke is the "cool quiet type" all the girls love him. But how can he settle down when all the girls at school are talking about Ramen? Sasuke sometimes eardrops on those conversations. Sasuke jumped on his bed and looked up to his poster of Ramen that was on the ceiling over his bed. "Ramen…" Sasuke muttered before going to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and went out the door. Sasuke was heading to school to his 8th grade classes. "Sasuke-Kuuuun~!" The girls squeaked from the school yard. "Hn!" Sasuke muttered before passing the loud girls. "Did you hear? Last night, Ramen Show Case's gig was canceled?" One of the girls went on about. Sasuke stopped to listen. "Whaaat? So no new episode this Saturday?" The girls went crazy about the new episode. Sasuke ran into the computer lab and looked up on that subject. It was true, but no more information was given. "Ugh! So There Really So Not Going To Be A New Episode? I wont get to see Ramen…" Sasuke thought, a little depressed.

After school Sasuke slowly walked home, trying to hear at least one conversation about Ramen, but nothing. When Sasuke got home he went to his room and threw his bag down. "Ch! I cant believe it!" Sasuke plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what was on the news.

News Cast

THE INSIDANT WITH RAMEN SHOW CASE BEING CANCELED WAS VERY TRAGICT, BUT NOT FOR THE FANS THAT LIVE IN KONOHA! RAMENS SHOW CASE WILL BE PERFORMING FOR KONOHA ON THE 23! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CONCERT! -

Sasuke was shocked, he didn't know what to do, and all he could do is shout in happiness. "Yeah! Hahah! Ramen is coming! Ramen is coming!" Sasuke shouted practically was jumping, and shouting like a little school girl. "But wait…. They said on the 23… that's only in 5 days! No way I can I get tickets!" Sasuke shouted and ran to the phone. "H-hello? I would like 1 ticket to Ramen please!" Sasuke practically begged on the phone to the ticket vendor. "Im sorry but we are all sold out." Sasuke couldn't speak, he was in shock. "B-but! The commercial just played saying they where coming!" "I know sir, but everyone just called in wanting Ramen tickets." Sasuke hung up the phone; he was more depressed then ever. Ramen is his whole life, how could he have missed out on such an event? It was killing him.

The next day Sasuke dragged his feet all the way to school. The concert was in 4 more days, there was no way anyone had any tickets left. "Sasuke-Kun! Im glad I found you first before the other girls!" A pink haired girl spoke up running to Sasuke. "What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke said a little annoyed, all ready in a bad mood. "Well Sasuke-Kun…. Are you going to Ramen's concert? D-do you like them?" Sakura said, she was starting to blush a little bit. "I don't have any tickets…" Sasuke sighed. "Ah! Good! So… will you go with me to see Ramen, Sasuke-Kun? I have two tickets!" Sakura said handing Sasuke one of the concert tickets. Sasuke was shocked, this ticket actually being handed to him, he would go no matter what, even if it means going with…. Sakura. "Ill go." Sasuke said trying to hide his happiness, which was over flowing his system. "Kyaaaa! Thank you Sasuke-Kuuuun! Meet me there at 8:00 pm, okay?" Sakura looked overjoyed, but for Sasuke, it was all about seeing Ramen in person. "Alright." Sasuke muttered, walking past Sakura.

It was 7:00 at night. Sasuke was standing at the concert front doors, waiting for Sakura. He wanted to come early to see Ramen, yet couldn't go In yet. "Ugh… Arnt the girls the one who are the ones early?" Sasuke though looking at his watch. "I cant wait… these are third row seats, Ill be close to Ramen!" Sasuke still thinking with happiness. "Sasuke-Kuun!" Sakura yelled running to Sasuke. "I-Im sorry, did you wait long? Your hear early" Sakura said now smiling out of breath. "I didn't, lets go." Sasuke said, hands in his pants pocket. Right when Sasuke turned he smiled so Sakura couldn't see him.

Once inside, Sakura and Sasuke took some seats close to the stage. Sasuke saw the drums, guitars, and microphones. He was soo exited, he almost lost control. "Omg! Sasuke Uchiha Is Here!" Some girls squeaked behind Sasuke and Sakura. "Great… I guess I cant even have a good time at Ramen's concert." Sasuke sighed and moved on. Sasuke finally got away from all the girls, by excaping to the bathroom. "Ugh… why cant I just listen to Ramen and get out of here?" Sasuke said looking at himself in the mirror, slumping over the sink. "Im so in love with Ramen I cant help it… my heart keeps beating… That's why I want to see him right now!" Sasuke shouted letting out his feelings. "Hm? You love me?" Said a voice coming out of a stall, and the same time as a toilet going off. Sasuke stunned truned around as fast as he could and the one behind him was none other than Ramen himself.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

"R-Ramen!" Sasuke shouted blushing. "Hey, whats up?" Ramen smiled going to the sinks to wash his hands. "W-why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out performing?" Sasuke stuttered, trying to talk normal with his lover. "Well this is a public bathroom, and no, not yet, in 10 minutes we will." Ramen said drying his hands and now talking to Sasuke face to face. Sasuke blushed and turned his sight elsewhere else. "O-oh…" Sasuke muttered. "Hehe, so whats your name?" Ramen laughed and put a hand on his hip. Sasuke stood tall when Ramen asked his name, Sasuke was so shy, he didn't know what to do. "M-my name is S-Sasuke Uchiha…" Ramen smiled and started to introduce himself too. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Glad to meet you Sasuke" Ramen said with a happy grin. Sasuke blushed at how Ramen smiled, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke was so happy that he could die. "R-Ramen…" Sasuke started. "So I heard you say that you…. Love me?" Ramen said with a sarcastic smile. "Ugh!" Sasuke muttered, totally embarrassed. "W-well… I.. I do!" Sasuke finally said. Ramen was shocked at how forward Sasuke suddenly became. Ramen smiled closing his eyes. "Here, after the concert, come" Ramen said reaching into his pockets and handing Sasuke a pass back stage. Sasuke was speechless; he didn't know how to react. "T-Thank You Ramen!" Sasuke said clutching the pass to his chest and looking up at Ramen, Sasuke had a wide, huge smile he just couldn't hide. "Heh, see you after the show Sasuke." Ramen said, patting Sasuke's head while passing him. Ramen left the bathroom, and Sasuke was standing alone. "Ramen…" Sasuke though looking at the back stage pass smiling and blushing.

Once Sasuke got back, he was immediately surrounded by girls. "Ugh… I hope Ramen doesn't see this…" Sasuke thought looking side to side. "Sasuke-Kun! Where have you been?" Sakura practically shouting, getting through the crowd of girls. "Bathroom" Sasuke muttered, slightly blushing, remembering Ramen. "O-oh…" Sakura said putting her hand to her lips and blushing. Sasuke looked away from Sakura and back at the stage. "Its been 10 minutes…" Sasuke thought. Sasuke went to the bar to try to get away from the girls. Sakura followed closely behind him. "Why wont this girl take a hint? I don't want to be with her!" Sasuke thought annoyed. Sasuke took a seat on a chair and rested an arm on the bar counter. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and smiled. Since Sasuke was under-age, all he could get was soda or water. Sasuke heard the girls screaming like crazy. Sasuke looked behind him in the girls direction and there coming on the stage was Ramen's band. Sasuke smiled and rushed next to the stage. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke run like that to see a band.

When Sasuke was close enough he stood there staring at Ramen. The girls looked behind them and saw Sasuke, they rushed next to Sasuke and tried to get close to him. While Ramen was adjusting his Microphone, he saw all the girls going crazy. He looked for the sources of all this. His eyes widened to see Sasuke being surrounded, and the cause of all the girls reaction. Sasuke didn't notice Ramen staring at him. The only thing that caught Sasuke's attention was the girls, and how to escape them.

The music started to play and got the girls attention and rushed to the stage. Sasuke shot his head up to Ramen. While Ramen sang, his eyes where locked on Sasuke. Sasuke blushed seeing Ramen stare at him. Sasuke felt a tugging on his shirt to the left of him. He looked around and saw Sakura latch onto his arm. "Sasuke-Kun, they are awesome, huh?" Sakura shouted trying to get her voice over the music. "Yeah." Sasuke muttered looking back up at the stage. Ramen now trying to figure out who the pink girl was staring now at Sakura. Ramen closed his eyes and continued to sing. Sasuke clutched his chest, and felt his heart pounding faster than ever. Sasuke was day dreaming and by the time he snapped out of it, the band was already walking off stage. Sasuke smiled and put the back stage pass around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun! Wasn't that awesome?" Sakura said with a smiling face. "Ramen in sooo cute! I would love to meet him!" Sakura said closing her eyes and started to think about Ramen. "Hn!" Sasuke muttered walking away. "S-so Sasuke-Kun, are you going home now?" Sakura asked running up to Sasuke's side. "No" Sasuke said looking up to the stage. "O-oh" "Thanks for the ticket Sakura" Sasuke said walking away. "N-no problem!" Sakura shouted so Sasuke could hear her.

Sasuke was going to the back. He showed the security his pass and went through. Sasuke stopped at a door that said "Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke was too nervous to open it. Sasuke clutched a fist trying to get over it, but no use. "Nng…" Sasuke muttered looking at the ground. "Hm? Who's this?" A voice said behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and was facing the bands drummer, Gaara. "A-ah!" Sasuke stuttered. Gaara saw the pass around Sasuke's neck. "Oh, so you want to see Ramen? There isn't any need to be nervous, come on, ill go with you." Gaara said opening Ramen's door. "T-thanks…" Sasuke said blushing in embarrassment.

When Gaara opened the door, Ramen was sitting on the couch in his dressing room. Ramen rolled over to be on his stomach to see who it was. "Oh! Hey Gaara." Ramen said with a smile. "Naruto, I brought you someone." Gaara said moving out of the way so Sasuke would be in view. "Sasuke! You came!" Ramen said jumping off the couch. "Y-yeah…" Gaara entered the dressing room and went in Ramen's walk-in closet. "And what would you be doing Gaara?" Ramen asked putting a hand on a hip. "I need to borrow something, something I wouldn't care getting stains on." Gaara explained. "Whaaa? You have tons of clothes! Don't ruin mine!" Ramen exclaimed running over to the walk-in closet. "But that's the thing, I care about mine, yours… not so much." Gaara said not lying one bit. "Ugh! Gaara!" Ramen pouted. Sasuke just stood there watching the little argument. He found it amusing, watching Ramen in his actual state. "S-sorry Sasuke.." Ramen said rubbing the back of his head. Ramen gave up and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him, a sigh for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke came over and sat on the couch.

"So Sasuke, how did you like the concert?" Ramen smiled. "I-it was awesome! I watch your shows every Saturday!" Sasuke gave a small smile. "Really? Im glad! Excuse my friend Gaara, he doesn't cause proble-" Ramen was cut off by loud sounds, the sounds of hangers falling, clothing racks breaking and falling, and shelves tumbling down in the closet. Ramen sat there for a second. "…GAAAAAARRRAAAAA!" Ramen shouted running to the closet. Before he could get there, Gaara came out with one of Ramen's shirts. "Thanks for the borrow, ill give it back later." Gaara said walking out of the room. Ramen watched Gaara leave and ran to his closet. "Gahhh!" Ramen exclaimed, seeing everything was broken and all the shelves where on the ground with all of his clothes spread out everywhere. "IM SOOO GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Ramen shouted making a fist. Sasuke walked over and saw the closet. He was amazed at what one man could do with less than 3 minutes. "Ummm… Do you need help?" Sasuke asked. Ramen looked over at Sasuke and gave a nod. "Please Sasuke! Sorry to make you do this, but I cant clean all of this alone!" Ramen begged. Sasuke smiled and followed Ramen inside of the closet and down to the floor.

"So Ramen, you too seem to get along pretty well…" Sasuke said sarcastically, being able to now talk normal with Ramen. 'Umm… haha yeah I guess ^^'' We are like brothers, he is only 2 years behind me.' Ramen said with a smile. "So Gaara is… 15?" Sasuke asked looking up at Ramen. "Yup! We have been in a band together for 4 yeas now.."

"So you have been playing guitar and singing since you where 13?"

"Hahah yeah, I loved it! So I made a band about 2 years later. Making the full band"

"Ah! So when did you air?"

"We entered a competition for fun, and we won. There was a man there that is now our manager. He loved us, so he put us on the radio. And ever since then, we grew."

"Woah… Your really lucky Ramen"

"Sasuke, you don't have to call me that!" Ramen chuckled. "W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little embarrassed. "I mean, don't call me Ramen, call me Naruto." He smiled, putting out a hand. "N-Naruto…" Sasuke smiled and blushed, shaking Naruto's hand. Sasuke's heat was beating so fast. He was holding Naruto's hand. He loved it. Sasuke didn't want to let go. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto said with a worry look. "I-Im Fine! Just please… do me a favor…" Sasuke begged. "A-anything." Naruto said moving closer. "Just 1..-" Sasuke stopped himself. He knew it wouldn't be right to ask Naruto for a…. KISS! "… 1.. hug?" Sasuke came up with. Naruto had a questioned look on his face, but still did as he was told. Naruto hugged Sasuke, which made Sasuke moan a little. Sasuke clenched Naruto's back. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

Chapter 2 END ( Yet it did lol)


	3. Chapter 3

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

Sasuke and Naruto sat there in the closet. Sasuke was blushing like crazy. He never wanted to let go of Naruto… Not ever. "NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAARA?" A blond with 4 ponytails barged into the dressing room, slamming the door open, and dragging Gaara like a doll. Naruto shot up and ran out of the closet. "HE HAS A CUT ON HIS ARM!" The girl shouted. "L-look Temari! I didn't do that! He broke all of my stuff trying to get one of my shrits! He did that himself!" Naruto tried to defend himself. While they where shouting, Sasuke was sitting their in the closet, with his head down. Naruto left him. Temari threw a vase at Naruto, but he barley dodged it. "HEY!" Naruto shouted scared. (This was a usual day) Sasuke came out of the closet, which caught Temari's attention. She dropped the second vase that she was about to throw. "Kyaaa! Who is this little cutie?" Temari shouted running to Sasuke. Temari hugged Sasuke, which made Sasuke flinch. Sasuke tried to push her off but no use, I mean who could beat the power of a fan girl? "T-this is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said shaky. "Why are you hanging around a immigrant like Naruto?" Temari asked, she was 100% seriouse. "C-cuz I like him!" Sasuke said struggling at getting away. Temari let go which made Sasuke fling back onto the couch. "Gah!" Sasuke scoffed. "Hehe.. well you're a real cutie" Temari said sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the couch with his back hunched over, and his arms resting on his legs, looking at Temari. "So is this like a everyday thing?" Sasuke thought frightened. "Whew! Thanks Sasuke! You Saved My Life!" Naruto though wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Sasuke, this is Temari." Naruto sighed. "Hehe, yup! Whats up Sasuke-Kun?" Temari joked. At the corner of Temari's eye, she saw Gaara crawling out of the door way. "And Where Do You Think Youe Going?" Temari shot up and ran after Gaara, who made the crawl into a run. "I Need To Clean Your Wound!" Temari shouted in the hallway. "I-Im sorry Sasuke…" Naruto said with a frown on his face, a slight blush added. Sasuke also blushed like crazy when he saw that look on his face. "N-Naruto I…." Sasuke started, looking away from Naruto, and to the side. "Sasuke?" Naruto said getting closer. "Ah! P-please don't get any closer, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted clutching his chest, and turning to the side. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. "Sasuke? Whats wrong?" Naruto blushed at how cute Sasuke looked. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and made Sasuke face him. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke spoke, his face all red and flushed. Naruto became to close to Sasuke. Sasuke ducked his head in his jacket, not wanting to face Naruto. "Sasuke I-" Naruto began but was cut off by his best friend. "Yahoooo! That concert went great! There are hot girls EVERYWHERE Naruto! Lets get a date, what do ya sa-" Said Kiba Inuzuka barging into the blonds dressing room. Naruto and Sasuke stood there frozen looking at Kiba. "Woah! Sorry! Did mean to barge in on you getting busy Naruto! I-ill come back later" Kiba said embarrassed and slammed the door.

Naruto let go of Sasuke. Sasuke faced the floor, which made his hair fall over his face. "Sasuke… I-im sorry.." Naruto opoligised, frowning. "Sasuke.. Can I ask you something?" Naruto lowered himself trying to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke saw Naruto lowering into eye contact and this made Sasuke blush even more. "W-what?" Sasuke struggled to get out. "Do you want to.. come on the road with my band?" Sasuke twitched. Was Naruto actually asking him to jerney with him? Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "A-are you asking me to…" Naruto giggled with a smile. "Yup! So… will you?" Naruto gave a erisistable look, so Sasuke couldn't say "No" no matter what. Sasuke's eyes became wide. "I…. Ill think about it.." Naruto was shocked, no one could refuse going on jerney with his band! That was something Naruto found very interesting in Sasuke. "I got to go! Thank you for everything Naruto!" Sasuke said running out of the dressing room. "Heh.. I really hope he says yes.." Naruto chuckled.

"*huff* *huff*" Sasuke weased running home. "Naruto! That idiot! He-he makes me soo… Gah!" Sasuke thought covering his face with a hand, blushing. When Sasuke reached his house he slammed the door behind him and leaned on it, falling to the floor in a sitting position. "Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto!" Sasuke said over and over again. Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath. Finally Sasuke stood up and swayed to his room and fell on his bed, soon enough, fell asleep.

It was 11:00 am and Sasuke was still asleep. At least until he heard a knock on the door. "Nng.." Sasuke mumbled trying to ignore it. The knock got louder and louder until Sasuke was frustrated. Sasuke pushed himself out of bed and marched down stairs. Swinging the door open as fast as he could to yell at the annoyance. "Ughh! What Do You Wan-" Sasuke shouted suddenly stopping. At his door stood Naruto Uzumaki. "Jeez, do you usually wake up like this?" Naruto commented. "Only if there is someone that wont take a hit" Sasuke mumered still in a bad mood. "Hmph! Well someone seems grumpy!" Naruto said crossing his arms. "Ugh! Just what do you want? How did you even find out where I lived?" Sasuke tightened his grip on the door ready to slam it. Even with his lover, Sasuke hates being woken up, especially by annoying sounds. "Here I wanted to return this. Your address was in there so I came to bring it back." Naruto said giving Sasuke back his wallet. At this point Naruto was pouting. "Thanks." Sasuke was getting ready to slam the door before he heard "Hmph! So NOT Cute!" Naruto pouted some more. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he blushed, anyone could notice. Sasuke stood there frozen. Naruto was confused at how Sasuke reacted. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked moving closer. "N-nothing!" Sasuke shouted tossing his head side to side. "Umm alright then Sasuke ill be taking my leav-" Naruto began. "Where Did Ramen Go?" A group of girls yelled running up the street. "Nng! Crap!" Naruto whispered/yelled turning to the girls. Sasuke sighed and made some room to enter the door. "Come on -_-" Sasuke muttered, blushing in a way. Naruto didn't waist time and runned past Sasuke at the speed of light. Sasuke closed the door and looked out the window, luckly none of the girls saw Naruto come in. "T-thanks Sasuke.." Naruto said with his face looking a little scared. "Uhh.. yeah.. now im going back to sleep, don't make too much racket would ya?" Sasuke said walking up stairs. "Aww… I thought I could spend some alone time with Sasuke" Naruto frowned.

Upstairs, Sasuke clomped down on his bed again. "hmm…" SAsuke sighed drifting off to sleep. A thought crossed his mind. Naruto was in his house. His lover. His idol. Sasuke shot open his eyes and jumped out of bed, blushing like crazy. "He's in my house he's in my house! What do I do?" Sasuke thought going back and forth in his room.

Down stairs with Naruto. "Hmm… Im pretty hungry, but I don't want to go through his fridge." Naruto thought sitting on the couch. Naruto got up and was about to go up stairs. He stopped himself thinking Sasuke would be even more pissed if he walked into his room. "Hmmm…" Naruto thought about it for a minute, putting his fist under his chin. Yet decided he wanted to live. Narut walked into the kitchen and looked around seeing if there was something at least sitting out. Sasuke was clean so all of the food was put away in a cabinet and in the fridge. He heard his stomach growling. Naruto put a hand on his stomach and sighed once again.

Sasuke finally made his dicission, and bottled up his corage to talk to Ramen alone in his house. Sasuke slamed the door open and speed walked down stairs. He was looking for Naruto and found him still in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. "Oh! Your back! I was waiting till you came back down, umm… I have something to ask you.." Naruto said jumping up and went to face Sasuke. Sasuke blushed, and thought of what it could be. He shyly answered. "W-what is it?" Sasuke said looking to t he left and down. "Im hungry." Naruto smiled. "Eh" Is all Sasuke could get out in that moment. :Yaw! Can you make me some thing? Pwease Sasuke-Kuun~?" Naruto begged, making a cute face no one could resist. "Nng! F-Fine!" Sasuke shouted, with a litte problem down stairs. (In his pants) "I-Ill be right back!" Sasuke yelled running to the bathroom. "Hm? Whats wrong with him?" Naruto thought.

About 10 minutes later Naruto was tired of waiting, and finally heard a door open. He looked behind him and came Sasuke with his shirt off and wiping sweat of his forehead. "U-uhhh…" Naruto studderd, blushing more than he had in years. "W-why did you take your shirt off…" Naruto asked turning away from the shining Uchiha. "I-it was hot okay?" Sasuke shouted embarrassed. He went to the fridge and got out some eggs. "How do you like them?" Sasuke asked cacking the eggs into a pan on the stove. "Umm sunny side up!" Naruto smiled. While Sasuke made the eggs, Naruto had his eyes locked on him, and watched all movement Sasuke made. "Sasukes really cute" Naruto said with a 'O' shaped mouth. Sasuke twitched at thihs coment and hit his finger on the stove. "Ouch!" Sasuke shouted clutching his finger. "Ah!" Naruto said rushing over to Sasuke, making the chair he was sitting on fall. "A-are you okay?" Naruto shouted next to Sasuke trying to grab the burnt finger. "Stay still Sasuke!" Naruto commanded. Naruto got Sasuke's finger, and started to suck on it. "Ahh!" Sasuke moaned. Sasuke closed shut his eyes tight. "Nng.." Sasuke moaned more. Naruto looked up at Sasuke while still sucking on the burnt finger. Naruto saw Sasuke's cute blushing face, Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. "Sasuke.." Naruto said, letting the finger out of his mout and moving his lips to Sasuke's face. "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke clutched his chest. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, to his cheak, and now to the side of his lips. "Ahhh~" Sasuke moaned, wanted Naruto to kiss him more. "Naarutoo~" Sasuke said, falling to the ground, dragging Naruto down, and hugging him. Naruto stopped at Sasuke's lips. He looked Sasuke in the eyes, waiting for a sighn to say "Its okay". Sasuke nodded, Naruto didn't waist time. He pushed his lips to Sasuke. Sasuke moaned wanting more. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground, and now was hovering over him. "Sasuke… I have never desiered someone like this before… I want you so much! Since I first saw you, you where so cute…" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and pushed him into another kiss. "To the traveling… have you decided what your answer is?" Narut oquestioned, and at the same time getting air. "Mm… I say yes." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile back. "Thank You Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a hug and heard sizzling. "Aw crap! The eggs!" Naruto shouted getting off Sasuke. Both the boys looked at the now burnt eggs. "L-lets go out to eat…" Sasuke sighed.

Chapter 3 END


	4. Chapter 4

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

*Author's Note*

Hey guys. I have got stomach flu, and well I have been home for 2 days now. I get tomorrow off too cuz well… I don't really want to get into subject of what the stomach flu causes ^^' so anyway haven't been feeling the best… And well I just thought I haven't uploaded NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret in a while, (or any of my lil stories as a matter of fact) and I hate waiting for stories to come out, just like manga =3 I don't even want to write today actually… I would rather sleep to be honest lol, (since I got a pill that makes me drowsy, so im like hecka tired -_-) but im making myself write no matter what! But just to say, this chapter will not be long =( ZzZzZz… Oh! So I hope you like this chapter guys -

"Naruto! Come One! We Need To Get Going!" Kiba yelled, afar from Naruto in the parking lot, next to there traveling bus. The band was already taking there leave from Konoha to the Wind country, which was more than a 3 day drive. Sasuke didn't mind it, all the more time to spend with Naruto. Sasuke was packing up his luggage in the bus, while Naruto and Kiba where blabbing on and on. "Geez… I cant wait to get out of this Village… I hate it here." Sasuke thought to himself, knowing that he would be leaving his friends behind. But he wanted to follow Naruto.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A weeping voice called out. Sasuke turned around and saw a pile of girls crying and at the same time happy. Sad to see Sasuke leave, and happy to see Ramen. Luckily the body guards where all around the bus. Not even one girl got through. "Sasuke-Kun!" A familiar voice called out. Sasuke looked in that direction and saw Sakura. Sasuke walked over. With his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said coldly. "S-Sasuke-Kun! Why are you leaving?" Sakura yelled and cried.

"Its my choice, and I choose to go with them.."

"H-how did you even meet them? More of which, why are they letting you go with them?"

"Because Naruto and I are friends…" Sasuke said, knowing they where more then friends… he hoped.

Naruto heard this conversation, and came over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Its time to leave~" Naruto said in a happy tune. Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek., as a sign saying "This is my property" Both Sasuke and Sakura where shocked by this. While Naruto's lips where still stuck to Sasuke's cheek, Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl. Naruto smirked and pulled Sasuke away, heading to the van. Sasuke was blushing too much to look at Naruto, or even talk.

"Okay Sasuke! We're all packed up, are you ready to head off to the Wind country?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke. "Y-yeah…" Sasuke blushed. When Naruto and Sasuke got to the stairs of the van, Naruto picked up Sasuke and put him in the van. Naruto smiled, and Sasuke blushed even more. "I love you" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Nng!" Sasuke muttered flinching back. "W-what?" Naruto crossed his arms and gave a pouting face. "Well? What about you?" Naruto asked a little annoyed by his reaction. "W-well I-I…" Sasuke stuttered not really knowing how to reply, although he did know his feelings, but was too shy t o actually let them out. "I Lo-" Kiba came marching in and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Fox! We are leaving again! I really like this village too.." Kiba sighed. Kiba looked up and saw Sasuke stairing at him. Kiba knew that he had just ruined something. "Kib! Geh oph a me!" Naruto couldn't say, while his face was buried in the carpet, and the dog boy sitting on top of him. "Oh yeah.. I forgot about you" Kiba said getting up off the floor, and letting Naruto breath. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked up to Sasuke, but he already left to his new room. "Kiba you idiot…" Naruto frowned.

Sasuke sat on the one foot high bed in the small room. He had his dresser, bed, mini tv, and a little cabnet for blankets and pillows. Sasuke layed down and looked up at the "Not so high" celing. "I hate that Kiba.." Sasuke thought. "He is always too close to Naruto… way to close.." Sasuke rolled over to his side thinking about Ramen's concert. "Kiba and Naruto are always touching… They sing in the same microphone.. their lips are always too close!" Sasuke thought getting more mad at this thought. Right when he got to his, Naruto entered Sasuke's room, making Sasuke jump up. "S-Sasuke.. sorry about Kiba.. he's an idiot.." Naruto said blushing and looking down to the side, closing the door behind him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and leaned on the side of his bead with his knee. Sasuke crawled to the back of his bed, not knowing what Naruto was doing. Naruto came closer and closer, till Sasuke ran out of bed. Naruto clutched Sasuke's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "Ahh.." Sasuke moaned shutting his eyes as tight as possible. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, and embraced him. Both of the boys pulled there lips apart to take a breath. They looked at each other and both of them puckered there lips, into a dominant kiss. "Narutooo" Sasuke cried, wanting more than just a meir kiss. Naruto snuck his hands up the front of Sasuke's shirt. "A-ah!" Sasuke moaned louder than expected. Sasuke quickly covered his mouth with both hands and tired to hide his moans. Naruto licked Sasuke's stomach and moved up to his nipples. Naruto bit down on one which made Sasuke twitch in pain. Naruto quickly licked the bitten spot and moved to the next one. Naruto toured Sasuke's stomach with his tounge, and leaving kiss marks all over his torso.

Naruto pulled up Sasuke's shirt so the pale body was seen. Sasuke was panting. Naruto was leaving a lower section of Sasuke's body unsatisfied, while it was getting harder by the minute. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck, leaving purple marks. When Naruto was satisfied with his work me moved down. He un-buckled Sasuke's belt and slowly moved down Sasuke's pants. Sasuke was still covering his mouth, trying not to come yet. "Sasuke… Sasuke…. Sasuke" Naruto repeated over and over again. This made Sasuke lose controle and shout out a moan. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it, wanting to hear his soft moans. Sasuke flinched and pulled Naruto's hair, making him be yanked into a kiss by Sasuke. Naruto put a hand n the back of Sasuke's head, putting more pressure into the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and moved down to Sasuke's growing erection. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke cried. Naruto looked up, while sucking on Sasuke's erection. "I-Im going to c-come!" Sasuke yelled out, right before coming in Naruto's mouth. In 2 golps he swallowed the cemen. Naruto kissed Sasuke, making him taste his own cum. "Mm!" Sasuke flinched, when Naruto stuck his tounge in Sasuke's mouth. "Sa… suke… I love you…" Naruto said trying to get some air. "I love you too.." Sasuke finally came out. Naruto just hugged Sasuke, and they both fell over on the bed, lying their for a few minutes till both boys fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 4 END


	5. Chapter 5

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

*Authors Note*

Im Soooorrryyy! Im not going to say im buys, cuz well I don't have a life, but im just lazy and haven't been wanting to type or anything -_- Im homeschooled now, so I will have more time to type, and update my stories faster (Hopefully)

It was 2 am when Naruto woke up. He sat up and started to rub his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw how early it was. Naruto sat there for a minute. He looked out the window and was watching as the van passed dead trees and mountains. Then noticed something clutch his leg. He looked down to the source and saw Sasuke cuddling up to Naruto's bare leg. Naruto smiled and softly stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on his head and lightly blushed, loving the feeling. About 20 minutes later Naruto quietly picked up Sasuke's head and put it down on the pillow. Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room and when to the front of the car, seeing who was driving. "Ah.. Kiba what are you doing?" Naruto sighed, Kiba didn't have his driver license yet. "Driving what does it look like? What are you doing awake anyway?" Kiba asked glancing to Naruto. Naruto slumped in the passengers seat and daizily looked at Kiba. "Just woke up. Cant sleep.." Naruto said yawning. "Heh doesn't look like it to me." Kiba smirked. Naruto smiled while closing his eyes. Trying to rest. Kiba looked over to Naruto, he loved watching him sleep. The piece full look on his face was enough to make Kiba happy.

A hour later Kiba parked at a hotel. They had reservations, the van was just too cramped. "Kay Guys! Wake Up!" Kiba shouted banging some pots and pans to get them out of there rooms. Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sasuke walked out rubbing their eyes, they where still half asleep. "Kiba.. I think the pots where a little too much…" Naruto glared as Kiba smirked. Sasuke went next to Naruto following him around, not knowing what to do. They all grabbed what they needed for the night and headed out of the van. Good thing it was 3 am so no fans where going to be outside. They entered the hotel and took the elevater to the top floor. Sasuke had never been out of the village so all of this was new to him. He was nervous, he just held on to Naruto's shirt. They went to there room and there was 5 rooms with bathrooms in all of them. A kitchen, and washing room. Sasuke tugged on Naruto's shirt grabbing Naruto's attention. "Hm?" Naruto mumbled. "W-where are we going to sleep?" Sasuke asked a little nervous. Naruto blushed a little and turning back around. "Okay everyone! Pick your rooms!" Temari and Tenten shared a room, as well as Kiba and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto, and Shikamaru seemed happy getting his own room.

Sasuke entered there room and it was huge. He looked at Naruto who didn't seem surprised at all. He just went into the bathroom. Sasuke shrugged and leaped onto the bed, nuzzling his face into the sheets. He spied the window and went over to it, looking down at the great view. He didn't know they where already in the Wind country. The lights where amazing, they had a windmill on a hill that was just right for this village. "Hey Sasuke, are you even tired anymore?" Naruto asked making himself comfortable on the bed. Naruto got changed into a white tang-top and orange boxers. "Not really…" But the thought of sleeping together with Naruto wanted to make him jump right to bed. Sasuke walked over to the kings sized bed and lied next to Naruto. He smiled up at Naruto and tried to sleep. His heart was pounding too fast, and he was way too exited to be sleeping. He snuggled into Naruto's chest and fell asleep very happy.

The next day Sasuke dozly woke up. Naruto's sleeping face made his hear pound. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek and got out of bed. He stretched his arms and walked out of the room. He looked around and went into the kitchen. "Nng… Sasukeeee…" Sasuke heard in the room Naruto was sleeping in. A few seconds later he saw Naruto leaning against their room door, rubbing his eyes. "Jeez it got cold after you left!" Naruto mumbled. "Hn" Sasuke smiled, and went on putting milk in his cereal. "So what are you gonna' do today?" Naruto asked sitting down at the counter. "Well.. what is there to do here?" Sasuke asked also sitting down.

"W-what is there to do here? It's the big city! Here you can do ANYTHING!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And I thought he was tired… -_-" Sasuke thought.

"Well are you going to take me to places?" Sasuke smiled.

"Totally! But first I want to stop by my friends house while im in town." Naruto smirked. Ssasuke stopped eating and looked at Naruto's expression. He was blushing a little and had the most adorable face Sasuke had ever seen. "Ah, Sasuke your dribbling" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke blushed and whipped his mouth. "Im getting dressed so we can go!" Naruto said, dashing to his room. Sasuke smiled and finished what he was doing.

"This way~" Naruto joyfully sang. "Gh! Usuratonkachi! Stop pulling already!" Sasuke shouted annoyed. "Huh? Oh sorry! Where here anyway!" Naruto smiled. It was a teo story house, the flower beds where very well taken care of and beautiful. Naruto knocked on the door and took a step back. Sasuke could see how impatient Naruto was, and little red. Sasuke frowned and turned back to the door. A girl with long blue hair opened the door. "A-ah! Naruto-Kun!" She shouted hugging the blond boy. Sasuke flinched. He didn't like this scene at all. NAruto hugged back, "Hinata!" NAruto blushed. "What are you doing here Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said letting go. "We're gonna' do a concert here, I just dropped by to give you a ticket!" Naruto said digging into his pocket for a concert ticket. "Ah! Thank You! I love your band!" Hinata said blushing and clutching the ticket to her chest. "Hehe, thanks!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Uhm.." Sasuke muttered. "Oh! Sorry! Hinata, this is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Hinata, we use to uhh… date" Naruto said rubbing the botton of his nose. Hinata blushed and smiled, twirling her fingers together. "H-hello" Hinata shyly said. "D-date?" Sasuke shouted. "Uhh.. y-yeah.." Naruto mumbled. "Ch! I don want to be here!" Sasuke stomped off. "S-Sasuke! Wait! Sorry Hinata, ill see you at the concert!" Naruto said running and waving.

Sasuke stopped running when he saw a huge tv that was on a building. Naruto was singing, as it was a preview or the concert. Sasuke was only looking at Naruto. "Date? Wouldn't the news be all over that? I had no clue he ever had a single girlfriend. Although… he is really popular…" Sasuke sighed. "Sasukeeee!" Naruto shouted. "*Huff* Jeez… *Huff* you really can ran fast!" Naruto panted. "Why did you run away all of a sudden?"

"Ch! I like you, and you take me to your old girlfriends house?" Sasuke was getting more angry. "W-wait! I just went to say hi!" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's caller down and roughly kissed him. "Mph!" Naruto mumbled.

"Look, your mine" Sasuke said straight forward. "Y-yes sir" Naruto blushed.

Chapter 5 END


	6. Chapter 6

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

The rest of the day flew by. It was now 9:00 and the band was tired. Sasuke walked over to the couch and slumped down. He grabbed the tv button and turned it to his weekly show Ramen Show Case. "Heh, glad you still like our show!" Naruto smirked hugging Sasuke from the back of the couch. "G-get off!" Sasuke blushed. Naruto smiled and leaped over the couch. He lay his head on Sasuke's lap and smiled. "W-what…" Sasuke blushed. "I really like Sasuke.." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed and put his hand over his mouth and looked away. "Naruto, go rest up you have the concert tomorrow you know.." Sasuke stuttered. "I know but I like it right here" Naruto smiled and cuddled into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke tried his best to hold in a moan, but a little peep squeezed out. "Sasuke?" Naruto smirked. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair down and their lips met. "Mph!" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut at the sudden shock.  
"Heh look at the cute little couple" Shikamaru smiled leaning on wall. Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto off the stood up making Naruto fall to the ground. "Ouch…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry!" Sasuke shouted leaning down and rubbing Naruto's head.  
Shikamaru smiled leaving the room. The band has gotten use to the little couple, as they always spied when Naruto and Sasuke where kissing, and sleeping in the same bed, they thought it was cute.  
"Jeez Sasuke.. you didn't have to get up that fast…" Naruto whined. "Sorry…" Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke sat their pinned down by his hands. "Your not gonna fight?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked into Naruto's eyes. A few seconds later Sasuke closed his eyes and puckered his lips a bit. Naruto blushed and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. Naruto ended the kiss and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto leaned down to kiss him again when Sasuke put his hand in the way. "No." Sasuke bluntly said. "Ehhh" Naruto whined. Sasuke pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen. Of course Naruto followed along. Sasuke started to cut some tomatoes, while Naruto rested his head on the table. "So, what did you think of Hinata?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped what he was doing the instant he heard the girls name. "You…. Of Course I Didn't Like Her! Why The Hell Did You Bring Me To Her House?" Sasuke shouted banging his fists on the table. Naruto was shocked by the sudden out burst, and a little scared. "W-well.. I thought you would like to meet her… I just needed to giver her a ticket.." Naruto shivered. "Again, Why Did You Even Give Her A Ticket?" Sasuke shouted, anger rising. "Well I haven't seen her in years so I thought we could ketch up a little afterwards!" Naruto shouted back. The band stayed in their rooms trying to sleep, but finding it hard with two boys with the strongest lungs in the world. "Ch! Im going to bed.." Sasuke angrily said throwing the knife in the sink. He walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Naruto stood there looking at the bedroom door and sighed.

Sasuke lay in the bed with all the lights out. He was looking out the window from where he was laying. "That idiot.." Sasuke clenched his eyes shut trying to forget what happened about the girl and about the argument they had. He heard the door open and close. He tried to pretend he as sleeping. "Sasuke.." Naruto whispered crawling onto the bed. "Look.. im sorry okay? I didn't know you would hate her that much.." Naruto sighed. Sasuke jumped up and faced Naruto. "I-I don't hate her! Well.. I kind of do.. I mean.." Sasuke said struggling with his words. "Well.. ill just tell her not to come.." Naruto said with a sad look. Sasuke saw how miserable Naruto looked and couldn't help it. "No! I… I just.. was jealous…" Sasuke blushed. Naruto perked up and stood alert. "Jealous?" Naruto asked. "Y-yeah.. she was your lover… you guys knew each other before you knew me.. I have wanted to meet you my whole life.. so.. why wouldn't I?" Sasuke blushed looking away. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes grew. "Sasuke.. I like you a lot. Hinatas in the past." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke glared and blushed at Naruto. "You're a jerk…" Sasuke pulled Naruto's collar, and kissed him, tossing him back to lay down. "Good night Sasuke" Naruto smiled. "Hn.. nite.."

The next morning the band woke up at 5 am to get ready for the show. They already had to drive 2 hours till the concert hall and pick up Hinata on the way. Something Sasuke wasn't too fond of. "C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto yelled lugging some bags in the van. "Yeah yeah! You say that when I got yours and my luggage!" Sasuke struggled down the apartment stairs to the van. "Sorry sorry" Naruto smiled. After he put the luggage in the van, Sasuke felt a vibrate in his pocket. He got out his phone and flipped it open. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder looking at what he was doing. "Whos that?" Naruto asked reading the text. "Just a girl saying hi.." Sasuke sighed. "Who? Who?" Naruto smiled. "The girl you saw me with when we met, Sakura." Sasuke said closing his phone and walking away. Naruto ran back up to Sasuke. "Well.. do you like her?" Naruto questioned. "No." Sasuke clearly spoke. Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke in the van and sat next to him. "I don't know anything about your past Sasuke.." Naruto depressedly said. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and realized he was right. He did know about Naruto, but never the truth, or his childhood. "Okay.. ill tell you.." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"My parents are very wealthy. They own five star restaurants, villages and much more. They live in the fire country. They wanted me to go with them, but I refused. I loved my village, it was where I grew up. They send me $1000 each month to pay bills for the house, and food supplies. I also have a brother named Itachi. He moved out before my parents went to the fire country. He spoiled me a lot and took me everywhere." Sasuke smiled. "So I see you really love your brother" Naruto smiled. "Yeah.." Sasuke sighed. "I just would like to see him more…" Sasuke depressedly slumped. "Well we travel everywhere so I bet we will go to the fire country soon too!" Naruto smiled widely. "I don't care about my parents.. My brother lives in the Mist village.." Sasuke said. "Really? Hmm.. I think we have one more stop after this, and then we reach the Mist! Sasuke we can visit for a while!" Sasuke looked over to Naruto and kissed him, pushing him down. "Thank you Naruto" Sasuke smiled. Naruto blushed and clutched Sasuke, shoving him into his chest, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Okay everyone! We're going to pick up Hinata and off to the concert hall!" Kiba shouted. Shikamaru got on the wheel and started driving. The sudden move made Naruto and Sasuke fall. "Heh… we sure arnt lucky with couches.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke got up and went to his little room. "So I hear he doesn't like Hinata huh?" Temari sighed. "Yeah.. he's had a sour attitude towards me since we woke up…" Naruto sadly said.

A few minutes later they reached the house. Sasuke noticed the stop and walked out of his room in time to see Naruto excitedly dash out. He looked out the window and saw Naruto walking Hinata to the van. Sasuke grunted and lay down on the couch, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Okay! Hinata! You remember everybody right?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared because Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's shoulder. Everyone gathered around to say hi to Hinata. "Ch.. whats so great about her…" Sasuke thought. A couple minutes later of greeting and chatting, they had to get back to driving. Naruto walked up to Sasuke with Hinata. "And Sasuke" Naruto said to Hinata. "Yes, I remember you." Hinata smiled. All Sasuke did was glare at Hinata and not say anything, which made her feel uncomfortable. "L-lets go, ill show you to your room.." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke kept his eyes on them till they went down the hall and they where no longer in view. "You better keep your eyes on him Sasuke! Hinata could steal him away any second!" Kiba smirked passing Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up in anger glaring at Kiba. "Ch!... I know that.." Sasuke whispered.

A few minutes later Naruto came back. "Wheres Hinata?" Temari asked. "Shes making herself comfortable in her room" Naruto pointed back. "Hey Sasuke! You didn't have to act like that y'know!" Naruto shouted. "Shut up I don't like that girl okay? Deal with it" Sasuke coldly said. "Sasuke.. listen.. we talked last night about this!" Naruto said. "I know! Your stupid dog over there made me pissed!" Sasuke said jumping into Naruto's face. "Kiba? What did he say?" Naruto asked. "He said that she could steal you away…" Sasuke said looking down. "Ugh…" Naruto sighed. "Come here." Naruto said getting up, grabbing Sasuke's hand and went to Hinata's room door and knocked. "What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted. "Just stay here" Naruto instructed. Hinata opened the door. "Y-yes Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked. "Well I just wanted to state something Hinata" Naruto smiled. "Whats that?" Hinata confusingly asked. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and shoved him in a kiss. "We're like that!" Naruto smiled licking his lips. Sasuke couldn't say anything he was too embarrassed. Hinata started to laugh. "I thought from the beginning that you two where cute together!" Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled and turned back to Sasuke. "Heh, now are we good?" Naruto asked. "…. Y-yeah…" Sasuke blushed.

Chapter 6 END


	7. Chapter 7

The concert was on and it was just a few more days till the big show. Where all bands over the world compete to be the big champions of all villages. Ramen's band was in 4th place in all countrys. There where soo much planned out for the next week. Too much actually.

"Ramen! 5 minutes!" A stage crew man shouted to Naruto.

"Yeah got it!"

"Hey uhh Naruto..." Sasuke asked looking to the side.

"Yeah whats up?" Naruto answered kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Ah uhm... I just wanted to say good luck and I lov-"

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted running to the two boys.

"Hey Hinata! Cheer for me alright?" Naruto smiled hugging Hinata and running to the stage.

"Did he really just blow me off just now...?" Sasuke thought.

The concert started with screaming girls. They almost blew their heads off cheering for Ramen. Sasuke stood there with his amrs crossed, a glaring stare and a little pissed. A second later Naruto looked Sasuke's way and he winked. Sasuke became red, but then he mouthed the word 'Hinata, cheer for me'. Sasuke looked to the left of him and saw Hinata waving. Sasuke twitched and walked away.

"That idiot... Arent we dating? Yet he calls to HER..." Sasuke thought aloud.

Sasuke walked out side to the back. There was a smelly garbadge can in the back. He held his breath and sat down.

"Hey..." A voice came.

Sasuke twitched then looked up with a glare.

"Its alrigth, im not going to hurt you..." Sasuke couldnt see the man. It was soo dark back there, only 1 dim light.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"My name... Hmm dont you think you should know that little brother?"

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke shotued standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke smiled.

"The one named 'Ramen' I need him. My company has sent me here to give him our card. I wasnt expecting to see you back here though."

"Well what are you doing back here?" Sasuke asked back.

"Too much people..."

"Hn... I can... Get you back stage if you want?"

"You can? Hows that?"

"Well, Naru- I mean Ramen and I are good friends"

"Is that so? Alright"

"Follow me"

Sasuke stood up and walked back into the buliding, followed by his brother. Sasuke led him to the back, with security ordering to show their badges. Sasuke got threw no problem. It was perfect because Ramen's song had just ended and they where now at a break. Sasuke came up to Naruto and pulled him to the side.

"E-eh? What is it?" Naruto asked struggling.

"My brother wants to give you a buisness card."

"Hello there Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Itachi Uchiha. My company would love for you to do a convert at the Hidden Rain Village." Itachi smiled handing Naruto a card.

"Oh... Well we are kinda booked for a while, but would next week work?" Naruto smiled back.

"That would be perfect. The name of the company and our number is on that card." Itachi said pointing at the peice of plastic.

"Thanks!"

"Oh and Sasuke. Im heading back to the Rain Village, you... Would you like to come back and live with me?" Itach said facing his little brother.

"W-what...? You mean it?" Sasuke shouted in exitment.

"Would you?" Itachi asked.

"Well ofcou-" Sasuke stopped and remembered Naruto. He looked at his blonde friend. Naruto wore a depressed face. It was the saddest thing Sasuke had ever seen.

"Ah... I uhh... I have to think about it... Could you give me till tomorrow morning?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I have an apartment close to here, just call my cell when you choose." Itachi smiled, waving good bye to the two.

"Dang..." Sasuke muddered looking to the ground.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sadly said.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the boy.

"Are you... Leaving?"

"Naruto... You have to understand... I finally get to see my brother again... And... And he finally asked me to live with him... He's my roll-model..." Sasuke said.

"So you are..."

"I just feel I need to..." Sasuke looked to the side and huffed.

"W-well I'll be supporting you for whatever you choose..." Naruto sighed, being called on stage again.

Chapter 7 END


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto walked away, swaying a little. Sasuke staired at him. He took out his phone and skimmed his contacts to Itachi. He looked at the name for a while. Sasuke flipped his phone shut and headed out of the buliding to the hotel they where staying in.

The streets where lively. People where mostly at the concert hall waiting to be let in. Some where shopping and some where out on dates or exploring the city.

Sasuke entered their apartment and closed the door behind him. He slumped on the couch and sat in the darkness for a while thinking.

"I dont want to leave but I also want to be with my brother..." Sasuke thought.

He got up and made his way to his room. He took out all his clothes that where in the dresser and all his items. Making his way to the tour bus, Sasuke had a few pounds of stuff in his hands. He opened the car door and closed it. He went to his little room and got his suit case. He packed all of his belongings in his bag and put it by the door. He sighed and looked around one last time. When he was about to pick up his suit case, the car door slammed open.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted coming threw the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sasuke shouted in surprise.

"You Left The Concert Hall, I Thought You Left For Your Broth-" Naruto stopped yelling to look at the suit case in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked to the side.

"You where going there right now..." Naruto look like he was about to cry.

"Naruto, listen, I like you and all but I have dreamed about this for a long time... And I wasnt just going to leave, I would have waited till you got back from your show."

"You Cant Just Decide Things Yourself!" Naruto shotued all of a sudden.

"Wha?"

"I Love You And You Just Decide To Leave Without Asking My Opinion!" Naruto shouted, a tear going down a cheek.

"Listen I love you too but you follow your dream as a singer, I want to follow my brother..."

"Then im coming with you..." Naruto huffed.

"No you arent! You have this dream to follow and your living it! You cant ruin that!"

Naruto looked at the ground like he knew Sasuke was right. I stayed in that postion for a while till he suddenly looked up at Sasuke with eger eyes.

"Then since this is our last day together... Have sex with me." Naruto said forward.

Sasuke was shocked he didnt know what to say. He just stood their looking at Naruto with a deep blush.

"Will t-that make you happy?" Sasuke asked turning his head to the side.

"Yes."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, kissing him roughly. He pushed him to the ground, where Naruto was standing over Sasuke. Naruto slowly kissed Sasuke on his neck and traveled up to his lips.

"Nng..." Sasuke muddered.

Naruto lifted his top above his head, showing his bare chest. He did the same for Sasuke. Naruto started to kiss Sasuke's stomach all over, leaving kiss marks everywhere. Sasuke moaned in this act.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's jeanes, exposing a buldge in his underwear.

"I'll do yours if you do mine..." Naruto said looking at Sasuke's problem and back at Sasuke.

"Mm... F-fine..." Sasuke gasped.

Naruto unziped his jeanes, taking them off. Only left with his underwear. He moved his back side to Sasuke's face, each sucking on eachothers erections. Sasuke kept moaning and gasping.

Naruto started to lick the tip, swirling his tounge around the head.

"A-ah...! C-coming..." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto kept sucking, while Sasuke bucked his hips forward. A second later, he came into the blonde's mouth. He heard Naruto groan, then shoot his load into Sasuke's mouth, some getting on his face. Sasuke licked it off his face.

Naruto turned around, facing Sasuke. He took off Sasuke's jeanes, then his underwear. Naruto took off the remainder of his clothing aswell.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he placed Sasuke's legs over his shoulder, and his head at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke put a hand over his eyes and nodded.

Naruto slowly entered his manhood into Sasuke.

"This will hurt a little, it will go away fast so dont worry."

Naruto dug his erection in deeper, causing Sasuke to shout out in pain. Naruto slowly moved in and out slowly. He finally put all of it inside Sasuke. Naruto started to go faster, trying to match Sasuke's breathing pace. Sasuke kept twitching in pain, but the pain slowly retreated. Now his screames turned into pleasure.

"A-ah.. Nng... N-Naruto... M-more..." Sasuke begged.

Naruto sped up his pace. He took Sasuke's hand, moving it away from his eyes. Sasuke looked too cute for Naruto not to grow even harder. His face was flustered, and he was gasping, making Naruto grab Sasuke's growing erection, pumping it with the same pace he was thrusting into Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted, shooting his cum on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto cruled up, touching his forehead to Sasuke and coming inside him.

The two sat there, gasping, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and kissed him lightly.

"I love you..." Naruto smiled.

"I... I l-love you too..." Sasuke stuttered.

Slowly, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, making cum drip out of Sasuke.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach and pulled him up in a sitting position. Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's lap, looking him in the eyes.

Naruto kissed Sasuke, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dont go..."

Sasuke glared at nothing. It didnt matter though. He loved Naruto, but he wanted to follow his brother. Sasuke threw his hands around Naruto's back and hugged him.

"Im sorry Naruto..."

Chapter 8 END


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was an awful one. Sasuke was packed, ready to leave. The band was saying their good byes to Sasuke.

"Bye little cutie, I hope you have a safe trip! Come back and see us kay?" Temari hugged Sasuke over and over.

"Y-yeah I will" Sasuke muddered while Temari was crushing him.

"Later bro, your always welcom here!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Good bye Sasuke Uchiha." Garra nodded.

Sasuke smiled and waved.

"Bye Sasuke!" Tenten jumped out and hugged him.

"Yeah later." Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke was leaving the van, wondering where Naruto was. He was in the parkinglot, looking side to side for a blonde. Sasuke sighed and called his brother.

"Hello?" Itachi's voice came.

"Itachi, its me."

"Oh Sasuke, good timing, have you made up your mind?"

"Yeah... Wheres your apartment? Im all packed."

"Good, im at the Rain Residence Hotel."

"Ok, im a few blocks from there, I'll be there soon." Sasuke hung up the phone, and waved good bye. Then he was on his way.

Sasuke was a few blocks away from the hotel, he could even see it. He heard some shouting behind him, but decided not to look. The shouting was getting louder by the second, and Sasuke was getting annoyed. He turned to yell at the sound maker, but was surprised to see Naruto in a grey jacket that looked like he borrowed from Kiba. He wastrying to hide his face, and shoving people out of the way to get to Sasuke, which solves the shouted part. Sasuke stood there, waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"S-Sasu *huff* keee~" Naruto weezed.

"Heh, I was pretty upset you didnt come say bye to me ya know?" Sasuke teased.

"W-well since you are going, I wanted to get you a good bye present but couldnt find anything... Then I thought this would be perfect!" Naruto smiled, handing Sasuke a blue crystal.

"My mom gave my dad this green one here before she died... And this blue one, my mom gave my dad... So I want you to have it!" Naruto smiled.

"Wont your dad be mad if I take it?"

"Nah... He uhh he died in a car crash on a buisness trip..." Naruto sadly smiled.

"O-oh... Im sorry..." Sasuke sighed taking the necklace and putting it on.

"Looks good on you!" Naruto blushed scratching his cheek.

"Uhh... You wanna come to me with my brothers to see me off?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Yeah that would be great..." Naruto sadly spoke.

They walked down a few streets to be greeted by a huge hotel. It seemed very nice from the outside. Naruto and Sasuke stood outside looking at the building when suddenly Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Listen, this trip has been fun... Thanks for letting me meet up with my brother again..."

"Yeah..." Naruto looked down in depression.

"I'll see you around... Thanks for taking me in Naruto... I uhh... I love you..." Sasuke blushed.

"I love you too..." Naruto gently lifted Sasuke's chin, and pressed his lips agienst Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes grew then narrowed.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk into the hotel. He went up to the 5th floor and to room 54. He knocked on the door, and we greeted by his brother, Itachi.

"You made it" Itachi smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Whats the matter?"

"I just... Uhh its nothing, im glad to be here" Sasuke smiled.

"Thats good. You know, father is the head of this company. Be sure not to show much emotion to that guy, okay? You know how father acts."

"Yeah I do" Sasuke scoffed.

"Listen, I know you made some good friends when you where with Ramen, but you will see them again next week, is that alright?" Itachi asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded then put down his bags.

"We will be leaving for The Hidden Rain Village today."

"A-alright..."

"You dont seem very sure Sasuke..."

"I am! I just want to get it over with..."

"Hmm... Fine, we are living right now, hows that?"

Sasuke twitched. He didnt want to leave Naruto, but seemed his dreams where driving him the opposite way from his lover.

"Thats fine..."

Itachi packed up his items. The two walked to the elevator and down to floor 1. They sighned out of the hotel and where on their way to The Hidden Rain Village.

Itachi and Sasuke had bought plane tickets and where waiting for take off. They sat in their seats, quiet.

"Jeez I hope there isnt one of those annoying babies here..." Sasuke muddered under his breath.

"Heh, same old Sasuke..." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke blushed and looked away from his brother.

"You know Sasuke, father has organized a marriage for me. The girl is far too young, but you, your perfect."

"Wha? Im not going to marry some girl I dont even know!"

"It would make father very happy with you."

"Urk! Nng... I... I already have someone I like..." Sasuke blushed.

"Naruto Uzumaki im guessing."

"A-ah! I uhm..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Its alright if you like men, but it would be bad if father knew, you know how he is..."

"Yeah I do" Sasuke glared.

A minute later the plane started rolling and took off into the sky. The Hidden Rain Village was about 4 hours away by plane.

-With Naruto-

"Guys! We have to go to the Hidden Rain Village next week!" Naruto shouted at his group.

"What? That would take a few days to get there by car!" Kiba shouted.

"I know but who cares! Sasuke is there and we would be able to see him!"

"Jeez he has been gone for 3 hours and your already freaking out..." Temari sighed.

"Come on guys, for me?" Naruto looked at all of them with sad puppy eyes.

The group was scilent, looking at their sad little fox.

"No." They all said at the same time.

"Gah! C-come on! It will get great ratings for our band! I mean do you know how big that village is?"

"He might be right guys..." Shikamaru sighed.

"We have only been in a little sections of the world, I think we need to pop up our ratings a little more..." Shikamaru slumped as it was 'too troublesome'.

"I suppose... Ugh fine Naruto you get your way..." Kiba sighed.

"The ultimate competition is coming in 3 days though, so lets focus on that right now..." Gaara said folding his arms.

Naruto smirked and nodded.

Chapter 9 END


	10. Chapter 10

*Authors Note*

Well! It's been about a year since I last updated this story huh o 3o; Sorry 'bout that! :O Uhm… I really would like to finish this fan fiction for my satisfaction, and if you're actually still reading this story, thank you so much xD Hope you still enjoy (BTW I started this chapter, and I even think I finished it on my other computer… But that computer won't even turn on, so all my stories, I honestly was planning on updating them, but… Q ,Q' so depressing… *Try 2!*)

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

The plane ride was exactly how Sasuke liked it, quite, no children, or big people trying to squeeze into the middle. He closed his eyes trying to relax. At least as much as he could; Itachi just HAD to ask his little brother some questions.

"You know… That marriage I was talking to you about? Father would most likely make you next in line for his company if you go through with it"

"Itachi… I'm not marrying some woman I don't even know" Sasuke sighed.

"Is it because you're only interested in men?" Itachi asked, peeking over at Sasuke.

"No! I mean… I like girls too but… I wouldn't marry someone right out of the blue…"

"That's good to hear… Father says she lives in The Hidden Rain Village. So you'll get to meet her" Itachi smiled over at Sasuke.

"I'm loyal to Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, as we land. Welcome passengers to The Hidden Rain Village" The announcer said through the speakers.

Finally when the plane had landed, Itachi stood up to take our luggage out of the bin above them. He handed Sasuke his suitcase, and carried the rest. Slowly, the passengers exited the plane in an organized line down the ale. Leaving the airport, Itachi whistled for a taxi. They packed their bags in the trunk, and drove off to their fathers building.

"Itachi… Has the old man changed at all?" Sasuke dazedly asked.

It took a while for Itachi to answer, since he was deep into thought about that as well.

"Sadly no…"

Sasuke sighed to himself. He wanted to be with his brother, the whole reason why he left Naruto… But his father was going to ruin this time Sasuke thought was going to be 'Fun'.

Arriving at the tall building, Sasuke looked up, examining the skyscraper.

"Let's go" Itachi ordered, walking into the sliding doors.

As soon as Sasuke had stepped in, he was greeted by his father.

"It's good to see you both." He said with no expression.

"A-ah… Yes" Sasuke bowed.

"Itachi, did you tell him about my proposal?" Fugaku asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes I did. About the marriage" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

He flinched a little, then looked at his father.

"Y-yeah he did…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well we have arranged that woman to come meet you in town, this evening" His father spoke.

"W-what? I don't get a choice in this?" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, we have more in line to be your wife, but since she lives in the area and has an A-rank in academics."

"Whatever" Sasuke growled, turning his head to the side.

"Go to your hotel rooms upstairs. Sasuke, come down in an hour" Fugaku demanded, walking away.

Itachi sighed and patted his little brothers back. Sasuke was already sick of this place… Sick of his father.

"Don't worry… Maybe you'll like her. Now let's go settle in"

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke sighed, walking with his brother to the elevators.

Itachi and Sasuke split up down the halls to their rooms. Sasuke slipped the card through the lock, then opened his door. Seeing an automatic view of the city.

"Woah…" Sasuke said to himself, dropping his bags to the ground and going over to the huge window that went around the whole hotel room. He touched the window and looked around the city. He slightly placed his forehead on the glass and sighed.

"Naruto…"

At 2:00 pm, Sasuke walked down into the lobby, to see his dad greeting a couple.

"I hope you have a great stay" He smiled, as they walked away.

"Sasuke" He said, handing his son a slip of paper.

"This address is just down the street, your meeting her at the fountain. Her mother said she would be wearing a red scarf and a dark blue knitted wool hat"

He took it, looking at it for a second and slowly nodded. Walking out of the building, he turned left, heading into the park area.

"I can't believe that stupid man… I'm already dating someone… Why should I have to meet a woman I'll never see again" Sasuke growled.

Muttering to himself, he saw the fountain and looked around, trying to find the girl his father identified. She was nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat on the fountains edge. Sasuke saw couples everywhere, snuggling up in the cold weather, kissing… Hugging… All he could think about is when he could do that with Naruto one day…He smiled at the thought.

"Heh…" He blushed, rubbing under his nose.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" He heard a feminine voice call to him.

Peaking up, he saw a girl, about 15 years old with long pink hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"H-hi…" Sasuke stuttered, stunned.

"I'm so sorry! My stupid parents are forcing me into this! And I know yours are probably forcing you as well! So… I really don't have any intentions on marrying!" She fastly bowed, shouting.

"A-ah…" Sasuke gulped, not sure what to do. Was he just rejected in the first 3 seconds of meeting her? He never experienced a girl who Didn't want to be with him. He was afraid she was one of those clingy types of woman.

"Pfft… Heheh" Sasuke chuckled.

"You're really something else…" He whipped the corner of his eyes from laughing so much.

"Same here… But I honestly don't want to go back home at this point… Mind showing me around town… Uhm… Your name?" Sasuke asked, standing up.

"Haha, I would love to! My names Tayuya… Nice to meet you Sasuke" She smiled.

The two walked off into town. Sasuke was surprised of how much went on here. Tayuya just pointed and told about practically everything. They had reached an arcade, which caught Sasuke's eye. He had never actually been in one, although there is one in his hometown, he never was with anyone to play with. Tayuya looked back at him, catching what he wanted to do.

"C'mon~!" She grabbed his hand and ran into the arcade.

"Wah-!" Sasuke started, being pulled inside the gaming center.

"I hope you know- I'm a pro here! I come here twice a week!" Tayuya bragged.

"Psh.. To be honest… I've never played before… But I think I still can kick your butt" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really now?" She growled.

"Bring it."

The two began to play varieties of games, dancing, shooting, claw machines, and so forth. Sasuke began to think of how much she wasn't like the usual girl he meets. She was actually fun to talk to and hang out with. He knew that he was actually wanting to be friends with this woman he was supposivly supposed to be 'marrying'. Honestly speaking… He knew that he really wouldn't mind marrying someone like her.

"I'm loyal…" Sasuke repeated in his head.

Chapter 10, END

*Authors Note*

I'm A Freakin HUGE ~*Sasuke x Tayuya*~ Fan :'D I don't know why, but I just love them xD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

Both Tayuya and Sasuke had worn themselves out, trying to keep up their own ego.

"I totally won…"Tayuya pouted, looking to the side.

"You wish" Sasuke huffed, glaring at her.

"You know-! A real gentlemen would let the girl keep her pride and the man walk home a puss!" Tayuya crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Well since you're putting it That way… I think I'll keep to my story then" Sasuke smirked, grabbing her tongue.

"Mmph!" She whined.

"Pfft- Heheh" Sasuke laughed.

"Thanks for today Tayuya… I really had fun" He smiled.

"Me too… We should do it again sometime soon! I just still don't understand why you have to go home so early…" Tayuya said, crossing her arms.

"Uhhh… Its Saturday… And this show I like comes on at 7…" Sasuke blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! Crap same here! I gotta get home then!" Tayuya shouted, jogging in place.

She grabbed out a pen and yanked Sasuke's arm to her. Writing down some digits on his arm, Sasuke watched, as his arm got filled with her phone number.

"There! Call me so we can meet up tomorrow!" She winked.

Sasuke growled and stole her pen, grabbing her arm and writing down his phone number as well.

"So eager to get your butt kicked again I see" Sasuke smirked.

"Jerk! No way! And thanks for the doodle~ I'll be sure to message you soon~ Cya!" She waved, running back to her house.

"Bye…" He smiled, standing there waving for a few seconds. He kept watching her run, until his phone alarm woke him up out of his daze.

"Ramen Live In 15 Minutes! Ramen Live In 15 Minutes!" It repeated.

"Crap!" Sasuke shouted, running back to the hotel.

Running through the doors of the building, his father caught his eye on Sasuke.

"How was she?" He asked.

"She's awesome- Gotta go!" Sasuke huffed, running past his father.

"Hmph." Fugaku smiled, crossing his arms.

Sasuke quickly slipped his card on the door's lock, bursting open the door. He threw off his jacket and bounced on the sofa, right in front of the TV. He flipped through the channels, finally finding 'Ramen Show Case'.

"Got here just in time… 3 minutes to spare…" Sasuke huffed, out of breath.

Sitting on the couch, snuggling a pillow in his lap, Sasuke focused his attention on the TV, waiting for the show to come live. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off; at least until he heard the announcer.

"Welcome to Ramen Show Case! Where we meet and introduce you to all the members of the family."

Sasuke twitched, and opened his eyes, looking at the television. He saw Naruto in his dressing room, smiling at the camera. Sasuke clutched his necklace, as Naruto was wearing his. He blushed just at the sight of him.

"I love you…" Sasuke sighed with a smile.

"Kyaaaa!" The loud noise from the TV came. The girls were screaming in the audience, seeing Naruto and the band members arrive on stage.

"I would just like to introduce our new band member! Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto spoke loudly into the microphone, as the spotlight rushed towards the girl.

"What…" Sasuke muttered.

"And… To start off my appearance… Naruto-Kun! I've loved you nonstop since we've met… So…" Hinata cut herself off, when she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and pushed him down into a kiss.

Sasuke sat there, speechless.

"P… Push her away… Push her away…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto seemed a little taken back by the sudden kiss, but eventually slowly put his arms around her and kissed back. The fans cheered about how cute they were, or how they would make the cutest couple.

"Bitch!" Sasuke shouted, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I gave you fucking loyalty- But you can't go a single night without kissing one of your fan girls when I'm not around!"

"I hate you… I hate you…" Sasuke hiccupped, as tears started to stream down his face.

"Screw you Ramen…"

The next day, Sasuke was awoke by the sunlight steaming in by a crack in his curtains, exposing the light directally in his eyes.

"Mmm…" He mumbled, flipping over, trying to get a little more rest.

"You Got Mail! You Got Mail!" His phone loudly rang.

"Fu-" Sasuke started, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

"Who the heck is this…" He read the number, which wasn't in his contacts.

"Ah-" He remembered, rolling up his sleeves and looking at the matching numbers on his phone and arm.

"Tayuya" Sasuke smiled, reading the text.

"Yo~! Sasuke! :D At 8:30am, meet me at the same fountain as yesterday! I'm taking you out for breakfast!3"

He flipped his phone closed and smiled. Getting up to get dressed, he looked at the clock, reading, 8:12am. He zipped up his jeans and threw on his black coat and headed out the door. Last night seemed to drain him a bit. His eyes felt puffy and he just wanted to go back to bed. All he could feel for Hinata or Naruto was hate at this moment.

"Screw relationships…" Sasuke growled, pressing the button in the elevator.

Reaching the bottom, his father was at the front desk.

"There you are, there's room service you know? You could have ordered something" Fugaku said.

"I'm going out to eat with that girl" Sasuke's stomach grumbled.

"Oh really now?" Fugaku asked interested.

"Oh don't get any thoughts… It's not like that" Sasuke blushed a bit.

Leaving the family business's building, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and fastly walked to the meeting point. He looked up, arriving at the fountain, seeing Tayuya waving at him.

"Your here early" Sasuke huffed.

"Well I know how 'on time' you like to be, so I decided to be better" She winked.

Sasuke twitched. "Hmph, I guess I'll have to remember that next time then" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Let's just go! I'm starving!" Tayuya laughed, grabbing his hand and running to the nearest food restaurant.

"A-ah…" Sasuke twitched, at the touch of her hand. He looked at their hands, clasped together.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

"Here Sasuke! Are you a fan of Ramen?" Tayuya asked.

"Wha-? No way! I hate that show!" Sasuke blushed.

"Show? I meant the food… Pfft… How embarrassing…" Tayuya laughed to herself.

"Erk- Sh-Shut up!" He blushed, walking inside the ramen shack.

"Hey Sasuke… I've never really gotten along with someone this fast before… Your my first real friend here" She smiled, looking down at her food.

Sasuke looked to the left, at her, and stared for a while.

"Heh… To be honest… Same here… I've never actually gotten along with anyone really… But your different I guess…" Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Tayuya lit up.

"U-uhh.. Yeah" He chuckled.

"I'm glad…" Tayuya rested her hand on top of Sasuke's, which lied on the counter.

Sasuke looked down and blushed a bit.

"I'm glad too…" Sasuke thought.

Chapter 11, END


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

This all went on for the past week, until Sasuke's brother reminded him that Ramen was supposed to be performing that night.

"I'm not going" Sasuke replied.

"What? Why not? I thought you loved him" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, 'loved'" Sasuke growled.

"I don't know what happened, but just come tonight, I bet they missed you."

"Doubt it…" He grumbled, turning his head to the side.

"Besides, I'm hanging out with Tayuya today" Sasuke added.

"Then take her along, it can be the first date you take her out on" Itachi sighed, crossing his arms.

"Our first date?" Sasuke thought.

"Maybe your right… Earlier this week, she told me she loved their band…"

"See? Now it starts at 8:00, They gave me free tickets last time I was meeting them" Itachi handed Sasuke 2 tickets for the show.

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled, thinking how much Tayuya would love this.

He dialed her number on his cell phone, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Her voice traveled through.

"Tayuya, I got some tickets to Ramen's concert… You wanna go with me?" Sasuke blushed, scratching the back of his head.

The line was quite for a while, till Sasuke huffed up again, "Hello-"

"YES! Sasuke Yes Yes! I Wanna Go!" She shouted in his ear.

"Gah-!" He twitched.

"God, can you get any louder?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! Thank you! What time?" Tayuya energetically asked.

"8:00 tonight" He replied.

"Got it! Come pick me up kid!" Tayuya shouted, hanging up the phone.

"That little…" He twitched.

Sasuke took his leave to meet Tayuya. Her house was about 6 minutes away from the hotel. He ran all the way to her house, knocking over and over on her door.

"Hurry it up in there!" He shouted outside.

"Coming coming!" He heard a reply.

Tayuya walked out of her house with a short black dress on. Sasuke blushed just at the sight of her.

"Wow… You really clean up nice" He commented.

"Jerk! That doesn't sound like a compliment at all!" Tayuya pouted.

"Pfft-" Sasuke laughed.

He gently grabbed Tayuya's hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful" He smiled.

"Wow… How uncharacteristic of you…" She blushed.

"Y-yeah… Sorry…" Sasuke stuttered, walking away to hide his face.

"Hahah! Let's have a good time!" Tayuya laughed, locking her arms with Sasuke.

He smiled and nodded.

Once inside the concert hall, they looked up at the stage, seeing all their equipment set up.

"Wow! I've never been to one of their concerts before! Have you Sasuke?" Tayuya excitedly asked.

"Uhm… Yeah I have… Ramen and I dated for a short time…" He finally came out.

"Whaaaat?" Tayuya shouted.

"D-don't make a big deal out of it… It was only for a short time…" He glared at the ground.

"What happened?" She concernedly asked.

"…. He cheated on me" Sasuke chuckled out of anger.

"A-ah… I'm sorry Sasuke…" Tayuya sadly spoke, bringing him into a hug.

"Please Welcome… Ramen!" The place was filled with shouting right after that point. Tayuya and I didn't seem to care though. She just held me, caringly… I haven't felt so warm in a long time… I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"Sasuke…" A familiar voice spoke through the microphone.

I twitched and looked up on stage, seeing the spikey haired fox…

"Oh! I didn't even hear it started!" Tayuya chuckled, looking back up on stage.

I looked at her and smiled. I wasn't going to let that blond ruin my night with her.

The songs began, I felt Naruto staring at me the whole time. I tried to look other places, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Sasuke! They are the best!" Tayuya squealed.

"Pfft- Your so weird" Sasuke laughed, trying to shout over the crowed.

Naruto's POV

I walked out onto the stage, waving at our fans. I looked all over the room trying to spot my raven haired boy. Seeing spikey hair, but no face, I examined it better, seeing him hugging some girl. Who the heck was she? I've never actually seen him so touchy with someone like that…

"Get away from him!" Is all I could think at the moment.

Finally she let him go and looked up at me. I glared down at her. She was sadly beautiful… How do they know each other…

I sang a few songs, staring down Sasuke. It seems he was trying to look everywhere else but me… We haven't seen each other in a week and its going out like this?

"Baka! Look at me! You always said how much you loved me… How much you use to tune out the music and only think about me… Why are you suddenly changing…" Naruto thought to himself. I saw the girl turn back and tell him something. Like heck, I couldn't even hear anyone else over these shouting fans. He… actually smiled at her though… I've never even seen him smile like that… Who is she to him…

Chapter 12, END


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Chapter 13 –Final-

NaruSasu Ramen's Dirty Little Secret

"Thank you everyone! We had a great night here! You all are awesome! Your cheering is what keeps us playing! Thank you so much!" Kiba shouted to the audience.

I saw Naruto go over to one of his body guards and whisper to him. The guy nodded and walked away into the crowed.

"Sasuke! Thank you so much for taking me here! I love you for it!" Tayuya jumped up practically in his arms.

"Woah- I… Love you too?" Sasuke laughed, holding her.

"Oi. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" That body guard Naruto was talking to said to me.

"Yeah I am… Who's asking?" I glared up at him.

"Here's A gift from Ramen." He handed me a pass for backstage.

"From… Naruto?" I looked at the pass, then back at Tayuya.

"Don't worry. You go ahead and see him. Today was the best day every already" Tayuya winked.

"Are you sure? I mean… I don't Have to go, you know"

"Oh yes you do! Now go make up with him!" Tayuya pushed him along.

"A-ah… Alright… I'll call you later!" Sasuke shouted, as she was walking away.

Sasuke mumbled to himself. He really didn't want to face that cheating fox. He slowly walked through the halls, reaching the end, where the door read, 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

He sighed, then knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, Naruto had thrown the door open.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, then threw his arms around him.

"Sasuke, it's been hell living without you. Waking up and you're not there, after a show, I don't see you in the back waiting, or cheering me on…"

Sasuke shoved him off, and glared.

"Your changing your story now?"Sasuke yelled.

"What are you talking about…?" Naruto seemed a bit taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Last Saturday! You and Hinata…" Sasuke growled.

"Last… Oh… The kiss…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Your damn right the kiss" Sasuke angrily said.

"Wanna come in so I can explain?" Naruto sighed, moving aside for Sasuke to enter his room.

Sasuke fastly walked into his dressing room and slumped down on the couch.

"Go ahead" Sasuke said, crossing his legs, waiting for an explanation.

Naruto sighed and grabbed a chair and put it right in front of Sasuke. He sat down and looked him directly in the eye.

"That night… Hinata had confessed to me back stage. I told her… I was already in love. Even if he wasn't with me, we could still manage. She said she understood, but right when we got off stage, she did that… I didn't want to embarrass her by pushing her away… So I just casually put my arm around her… Honestly… Sasuke, I have no feelings for her… After that show, I made sure she understood that I was and can only be in love with one person." Naruto finished, with a saddened expression.

"You didn't Have to kiss her back… Who cares about her reputation…" Sasuke mumbled.

"She's been my friend forever, you got to at least understand that…"

Sadly Sasuke did… He knew even he wouldn't do that to someone so close to him.

"Please? Do you forgive me?" Naruto asked, holding both of Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke finally looked Naruto in the eye.

"You know… After I saw that… I've been trying to force myself to love this girl" Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"I thought we had broken up…" A small tear formed in the corner of Sasuke's eye.

"Was it that girl you were with?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't love her Sasuke…There's a match for everyone, and she's not yours… You've already been taken" Naruto got up and hugged Sasuke tight.

"Naruto…I love you" Sasuke finally said, letting go of the tear he was holding back.

"I love you too Sasuke" Naruto chuckled, lightly kissing his forehead.

"No… I haven't seen you in a week…" Sasuke said.

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar, forcing him into a hard kiss.

"Mmm…" Both Sasuke and Naruto mumbled.

Naruto fell in Sasuke's lap, continuing to kiss him.

Sasuke rolled Naruto on the couch, hovering over the blond, sucking on his neck.

"Ahhnn… Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, throwing his arms around his neck.

Sasuke slowly slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt.

"Heeeyy~ Naruto! Have you got anymore soda-" Kiba bursted into the room, seeing the two on top of each other.

"A-ah… Kiba…" Naruto nervously smiled.

"On second thought, you keep it." Kiba said, slamming the door.

"Oh god… That always seems to happen…" Sasuke blushed, sitting up.

"Hehe~ Sasuke3" Naruto giggled, sitting up and hugging his boyfriend tight.

"I love you" Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you too" Sasuke blushed.

The next day, Sasuke had woken up, being spooned by his little fox.

"Mmm… Naruto… It's cold…" Sasuke groaned, turning over to hug him.

"Well… We Are completely naked under here… And it's snowing outside so~" Naruto smiled.

"Always the smart attitude huh" Sasuke pouted, with his red face.

Naruto laughed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"I have to go…" Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's chest.

"Not yet…" Naruto said, tightening his grip.

"I'm not leaving for good, I promise… You're going to be here all day anyway" Sasuke smiled up at him.

"I suppose… When will you come back?" Naruto desperately asked.

"Later today, I promise."

"Ne ne~ Sasuke… Why don't you think about... Moving back into this small room" Naruto asked, as they were in the tour van.

"Believe me, I think you're doing better without me here" Sasuke chuckled, sitting on the side of the bed.

"No… I'm miserable…" Naruto mumbled, hugging Sasuke from behind.

"For me? Please?" He pleaded Sasuke.

"Not that face…" Sasuke blushed.

"It would really make you happy?" Sasuke asked.

"The happiest man alive" Naruto nuzzled into his back.

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"I'll talk to my father and brother about it" Sasuke smiled, touching Naruto's arm.

"Sasuke!" Naruto happily shouted, pouncing on him.

"Wha-!"

"Your leaving? Where?" Fugaku shouted.

"On tour with Naruto Uzumaki again… And father, I could post out flyers about this place, you would have great business.

His father twitched. He knew how to win him over.

"Whatever is best" Fugaku mumbled, turning around and walking away.

"Here you are." Itachi smiled, handing Sasuke his luggage.

"How did you…" Sasuke asked, slowly taking his bags.

"Baka… After meeting him again, there's no way you would choose This life style over that" Itachi smiled, flicking Sasuke's forehead.

"Ah-!"

"Now go tell your little friend before your off"

"Thank you Itachi…" Sasuke smiled up at his brother.

"Go on" Itachi nodded.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and called Tayuya right away, while running to her house.

"Hello? Sasuke what's up!"

"Tayuya! Outside- now!" Sasuke ordered, hanging up the phone.

Once Sasuke made it to her home, she was sitting outside waiting.

"There you are! Finally!" She sighed.

"Sorry sorry~ I just needed to tell you something" Sasuke laughed.

"Oh really now… Maybe… You and Ramen made up and are back together?" Tayuya guessed.

"Ah… Well… Yes! But more" He said, a little stunned.

"Ha~ Win for me3" She said happily.

"Yeah yeah~ Anyways, Naruto asked me to come back on tour with him and… I just wanted to say bye" Sasuke smiled.

"Leaving me? Such like a man… Tisk tisk, you lucky bastard you~" Tayuya pouted.

"Haha- Tayuya, I've had so much fun with you and… After seeing you're the one I was going to marry, I think I wouldn't have a problem with that" Sasuke blushed, looking to the side.

"Really now? How cute~" She playfully punched Sasuke's arm.

"H-hey! I'm being serious here!"

"I know~ Sorry sorry~" She laughed.

" I agree… I seem to have gotten some feelings for you sadly…" Tayuya whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing… Just wishing you a safe trip!" She smiled.

"Thank you… I'll come back to visit soon!" He hugged Tayuya, for what seemed like years.

"Be safe..." She repeated, hugging him back.

Sasuke ran off, waving to Tayuya. It has been a slow week since I left… But it all seems like months already… I'm so glad… I got to have this opportunity…

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, dropping his luggage, and throwing himself into Naruto's arms.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, with a wide grin.

"Of course" Sasuke smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm… Hey Sasuke… We should get married soon, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Wha-?"

Chapter 13, END -And I Mean It!-


End file.
